BS01 Game Team:Account Policy
A large part of BS01 Wiki is accounts of members. This, of course, is a known fact. However, certain rules have to be put in place that ensure nobody is in danger of over-flooding voting for CotW, or over-editing an article, or anything else. 1) Make only ONE account. This rule is only bent if you have relatives who also use the Wiki, such as siblings or parents (yes, there are some families whose parents join in on the fun) 2) If you have family, use separate emails. This will then allow us staff the opportunity to not mistake family for a single user with multiple accounts. 3) If you have family/someone who will be using the same IP, let us know in advance that this other member is a different person, NOT a duplicate account. Many a time people will throw excuses at us, like "this member was just signing on at my house" or "this is my little brother." Unfortunately we have no way to confirm that, so to get around this confusion, we have this rule. Tell us BEFORE someone using your same IP signs up. Otherwise, we have the right to call it a dupe and block that account. 4) Don't give out your passwords. You are responsible for your account, we cannot be held responsible for anyone getting on your account. 5) Don't lose your password (but if you happen to, tell us in advance that you'll be making a new account). Not only should you keep your password safe, but keep it remembered as well. It's a small pet-peeve that a member makes a dupe account simply because he/she forgets their former one. You should try at all costs to remember your password -- if you can't, write it down somewhere safe; whatever it takes. However, if you truly are just so absent-minded that you forget, contact one of the staff through one of the many means we can be contacted at to tell us that you've forgotten your password and need to make a new one. 6) If you're on a shared computer, by all means log out. This is not a rule per say, it's just a friendly suggestion. Siblings have been known to pull pranks on older siblings to get them in trouble, but the owners and staff cannot always just ask ourselves whether or not it's a prank, or a legitimate assault on the Wiki. We take action when we see it. If you have a personal computer, and share it with no one, try to keep it locked or logged out from siblings, so they won't be tempted. 7) NEVER create an account who's name is similar to that of a staff member. Failure to comply with this rule will result in an IMMEDIATE ban. "Bfahouse" or "Malky" are examples of this. However, if you begin vandalizing, you'll be banned anyway. This rule goes into effect now. By following these simple rules and guidelines, you will all feel safer and keep the Wiki safe.